Der Katzenzwischenfall
by Carastrophe
Summary: Was wäre, wenn ein Zwischenfall im Privet Drive Dumbledore dazu getrieben hätte, Harry in die Obhut eines Anderen als den Dursleys zu geben? Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht, diese Ehre ist J.K.R. vorbehalten. Desweiteren verdiene ich an dieser Geschichte nichts.

**Der Katzenzwischenfall**

_**Kapitel 1**_

An der Straßenecke fiel Mr. Dursley etwas Merkwürdiges auf- eine Katze, die über eine Straßenkarte gebeugt auf einer Steinmauer saß. Einen Moment war Mr. Dursley nicht klar, was er gesehen hatte-dann wandte er rasch den Kopf zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass die Katze genau das tat, von dem er dachte, dass sie es tat. Das schlanke Tier mit getigertem Fell, dass in grau und schwarz glänzte, studierte aufmerksam eine Karte der Umgebung und schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Plötzlich zuckte ein Bild durch seinen Kopf: Seine Missgeburt von Schwägerin, die sich in eine solche Katze verwandelte. Oder war die Katze rot gewesen? Er musste zugeben, dass er es vergessen hatte. Das einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass Lilys Katzenform getigert gewesen war und dass ihre Muster in etwa der der Katze auf der Mauer entsprachen, außer vielleicht um die Augen herum, aber das war ihm auch egal. Wenn diese Leute sich schon in Tiere verwandeln konnten, dann konnten sie auch sicher ihr Aussehen ändern, so dachte er. Und sollte diese Katze sich nicht als Lily herausstellen, so war es doch nur eine höchst unnormale gewöhnliche Katze, und in seinen Augen gehörte alles ungewöhnliche und unnormale ausgemerzt. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schlich er von hinten auf die Katze zu, griff sie am Nackenfell und drehte das Tier herum, um es anzusehen. Ein Paar smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten ihn überrascht und zugleich verstörend intelligent an. Gleichzeitig begann die Katze, zu fauchen und um sich zu kratzen, doch Vernon dachte nicht im Mindesten daran, sie fallenzulassen. Als ihn die rasiermesserscharfen Krallen von Lily (er glaubte anhand der Augen zumindest, dass es Lily sein musste) im Gesicht trafen und einige schmerzhafte Kratzer hinterließen, spürte er, wie eine unbändige Wut tief in seinem Inneren zu schwelen begann, sich wie ein schnell wirkendes Gift in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihn rasend machte. Doch Vernon Dursley war keinesfalls dumm. Er fürchtete sich vor den neugierigen Blicken der Nachbarn und entschied, seine vermeintliche Schwägerin im Haus zu bestrafen. Vielleicht, dachte Vernon, würde die Frau ja nach einer ordentlichen Tracht Prügel zur Vernunft kommen. ,Wenn sie dann überhaupt noch lebt', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ein boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, so wäre das doch nicht sein Problem. Eine Katze würde man zwar vermissen, jedoch ihren Verlust überwinden können, und bei Lily wäre ihm das herzlich egal.

Er stapfte auf sein Auto zu und öffnete den Kofferraum, um die vehement protestierende Katze hineinzustecken. Als diese sich immer noch sträubte, schrie, um sich kratzte, biss und fauchte, drückte er sie mit dem Gesicht voran und einigem Schwung hinein. Die Katze hatte dies nicht kommen sehen und wehrte sich nicht, zu überrascht, um sich überhaupt zu rühren. Mit Vergnügen drückte Vernon ihren Kopf noch fester auf den Boden des Kofferraums und spürte, wie die zarten Kieferknochen der Kreatur unter seinem Gewicht zermalmten. Befriedigt von dem Gefühl der Dominanz, hob er seine Faust und schlug noch ein paarmal zu, nur um mehrere Rippen sowie ein kleines Bein brechen zu spüren. Die Katze, offenbar betäubt vor Schmerz, lag jedoch nur still da. Vorerst zufrieden stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr zur Arbeit. Als er angekommen war, ließ er ein Fenster offen stehen, um die Katze mit genügend Luft zu versorgen, zumindest bis er heute Abend wieder da war. Da der Innenraum mit dem Kofferraum verbunden war, würde das kein Problem darstellen. Am Abend, so dachte er bei sich, würde er seine Tortur fortsetzen. Beschwingt setzte er seinen Weg fort.

So, das war's auch schon. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Leute, vielen Dank für eure netten Reviews :). Habe mir eure Kritik zu Herzen genommen und dieses Kapitel länger gemacht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen, Carastrophe

**Kapitel 2**

Als Minerva McGonagall zu sich kam, war das erste, was sie fühlte, Schmerz. Nicht die Art von Schmerz im Sinne eines dumpfen Pochens bei einer Fingerwunde, das sich nach einigen Minuten in den Hintergrund drängt, nein: Was sie verspürte, war ein allgegenwärtiger, stechender Schmerz,dessen Epizentren, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, drei waren: Sowohl ihr Kiefer und ihr rechtes Hinterbein als auch ihr gesamter Brustkorb fühlten sich an, als würden sie in Flammen stehen, und immer, wenn sie atmete oder versuchte, sich zu rühren, schoss ein glühender Feuerball durch ihre Nervenbahnen. Der nächste Eindruck war Dunkelheit, eine tiefe, allesumfangende Schwärze, doch ihre scharfen Augen nahmen einen schwachen Lichtschimmer über ihrem Kopf wahr. Unterbewusst fragte sie sich, wo sie war, und, viel mehr noch, in welcher Form sich ihr Körper zur Zeit befand. ,Eins nach dem Anderen, Minerva!', befahl ihr Gehirn, und sie ordnete sich,einen tiefen Luftzug nehmend, eine bewegung, die sie im nächsten Moment schon bereute. Als sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, konzentrierte Minerva sich darauf, wo sie war. Einen Luftzug verspürend, der über ihren Kopf hinweghauchte, kombinierte sie, dass sie sich irgendwo über der Erde befand. Da sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war, konnte sie sich weder auf ihre innere Uhr noch auf die Tatsache verlassen, dass das Behältnis, in dem sie sich befand, draußen stand. Auf jeden Fall war es sehr eng, und sie konnte sich an absolut nichts erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, abgesehen von der Arbeitsinstruktion, die sie von Albus erhalten hatte, als sie Hogwarts am Morgen verließ. „Beobachte die Dursleys", hatte er ihr mit leiser Stimme aufgetragen, „und sei vorsichtig, Minerva. Denk daran, es könnten noch überall Todesser sein, die auf der Suche nach Harry sind." Als Antwort darauf hatte sie nur geschnaubt, sich daran erinnernd, was für Feiglinge Todesser waren. Diese Sorge kam ihr jedoch angesichts der Situation, in der sie sich befand, keineswegs trivial und unbegründet vor, obwohl Minerva bezweifelte, dass es sich bei der Person, die sie offensichtlich geschlagen und auch eingesperrt hatte(ein Filmriss wäre schier unmöglich, soviel Feuerwhisky konnte sie nicht getrunken haben, ja, sie erinnerte sich sogar, **absolut** nichts getrunken zu haben), um einen Todesser handelte. Da sie die erste Frage nicht mit Gewissheit beantworten konnte, ging sie automatisch zur zweiten über. Als sie mit einiger Anstrengung nach unten sah, nahm sie grau-schwarz getigertes Fell wahr. ,Katze!', schrie ihr Hirn automatisch. Sie stöhnte, zum Einen, weil sie sich in ihrem Zustand nicht verwandeln konnte und absolut wehrlos war, zum Anderen, weil ihr trotz der brennenden Schmerzen, die ihre Wunden aussandten, merkwürdig kalt war. Sie begann zu Zittern und war nahe daran, wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als sich mit einem Ruck die Kofferraumklappe öffnete und sie, halb blind von dem grellen Licht, das auf sie herabströhmte, in das feiste Gesicht Vernon Dursleys sah, das von einem sowohl breiten als auch ekelhaft fiesen Grinsen zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt war. Eine fleischige Hand schoss hervor, packte sie am Nackenfell und riss sie unsanft aus dem Kofferraum. Die plötzliche Bewegung bewirkte, dass die Ränder ihres Sichtfeldes zu tanzen begannen und sich langsam, aber sicher verdunkelten, und sie sank hinab in die stille Welt der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Auch Vernon bemerkte die Veränderung. Die von ihm verhasste Katze hing plötzlich schlaff in seiner Hand und bewegte sich auch keinen Zentimeter, als er begann, sie von rechts nach links zu schütteln. Lediglich das Knacken und Knirschen der von ihm zuvor gebrochenen Rippen brach die trügerisch friedliche Stille, die sich wie immer um diese Zeit über den Ligusterweg gesenkt hatte. Er schnaubte. Diese Katze war offensichtlich nicht seine Schwägerin, ansonsten hätte sie sich doch wahrscheinlich selbst geheilt und wäre ihm in dem Moment ins Gesicht gesprungen, in dem er die Klappe des Kofferraums aufgestoßen hätte. Dummes Vieh. Warum mussten Katzen auch immer auf so intelligent tun? Er wusste die Antwort nicht, und sie war ihm auch egal. Da diese Katze offensichtlich nicht Lily Potter war, kümmerte sie ihn nicht mehr. Auch die Idee, zu einem Tierarzt zu fahren, die Katze dort abzugeben und zu sagen, dass er das Vieh gefunden habe, verwarf er sofort. Zum einen, weil ER dann für die Mehrkosten würde aufkommen müssen, zum Anderen, weil er die Katze dann höchstwahrscheinlich würde behalten müssen. Also blieben dem übergewichtigen Familienvater zwei Möglichkeiten: A:Überfahren oder B:Liegenlassen und warten, bis die Natur ihren Lauf nimmt. Vernon entschied sich für Möglichkeit B. Was würden denn die Nachbarn sagen, wenn er am hellichten Tage einfach so eine Katze überfahren würde? Noch dazu würde das wahrscheinlich sehr hässliche Flecken auf der Einfahrt und den Reifen hinterlassen. In der Nacht sollte es sowieso kalt werden, also wäre die Katze mit den Verletzungen wahrscheinlich sowieso am nächsten Morgen tot. Es sei denn, die alte Katzenfrau am Ende der Straße würde sich ihrer annehmen. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? ? Fink? Figg? Auf jeden Fall etwas in der Richtung. Er setzte seine Massen in Bewegung, schlenderte ein wenig die Straße hinunter und ließ das graue Fellbündel achtlos auf den steinernen Bürgersteig fallen, wo es mit einem hässlich dumpfen Geräusch aufschlug. Dann drehte er sich um, ging auf seine Auffahrt zu, schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er begrüßte Petunia und knuddelte Dudley, und danach setzte er sich mit einem Glas Wein, Käse und seiner Frau aufs Sofa , schaute fern und überhörte geflissentlich die Schreie seines verzogenen Sohnes. Über die Katze verlor er nie wieder auch nur einen Gedanken, geschweige denn ein Wort.

Als Minerva erwachte, war ihr furchtbar kalt. Es war wieder Dunkel, ihre Glieder und was sonst noch alles schmerzten noch mehr und sie hatte den Eindruck, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, doch eine Sache war zumindest ein wenig erfreulich: Es war nicht so dunkel, als dass sie nichts hätte sehen können. Offensichtlich befand sie sich auf offener Straße, die sich bei näherem hinsehen als der Ligusterweg entpuppte, und sie stellte sich vor, dass über ihrem Kopf, den zu heben sie sich nicht traute (Minerva hatte aus den Bewegungen im Kofferraum gelernt, außerdem war sie schrecklich müde), die Sterne funkeln mussten. Eine Berührung ließ sie aus ihren Träumereien aufschrecken. Minervas Katzen-Ich zuckte zusammen, und zwar so heftig, dass ihr vor Überraschung und Schmerz ein klägliches, aber dennoch lautes Miauen entfuhr (seit ihr vor Jahren einmal eine unfreundliche Siamkatze gesagt hatte, dass sie einen schrecklichen Akzent besäße, vermied sie Miauen normalerweise). "Sachte, sachte, Minerva", flüsterte eine samtene Stimme in ihr Ohr, und eine blasse Hand mit langen Fingern, die aus einem tiefschwarzen Ärmel ragten, schob sich unter ihren Körper. Als ihre Knochen knackten, heult sie kurz und schmerzvoll auf, was die Person, die offensichtlich versuchte, sie zu retten, dazu veranlasste, nach Luft zu schnappen und irgendetwas in Richtung von "diese Bastarde" zu murmeln. Minerva spürte, wie sie aufgehoben und sanft an eine warme Fläche neben ein Bündel gedrückt wurde, das ungefähr ihre Ausmaße hatte. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig sicher. Irgendwoher kannte sie die Person... Es wolltw ihr einfach nicht einfallen, woher. Die Stimme ertönte wieder: "Minerva, ich werde jetzt mit Klein-Harry und dir apparieren, nur damit du vorgewarnt bist." In der nächsten Sekunde löste sich das seltsame Trio (schwarz gekleideter, großer Mann, Kind und Katze) mit einem lauten Plopp! in Luft auf und als sie auf einer Wiese vor den Toren von Hogwarts wieder auftauchten, war der Katze so schlecht, dass sie ihren Magen über der Robe des schwarz gekleideten Mannes entleerte. Das letzte, was sie hörte, war ein gedämpftes Fluchen, dass sie selbst in ihrem Dämmerzustand innerlich erröten ließ und für das sie jeden ihrer Schüler bis zum Jahresende hätte nachsitzen lassen, wenn nicht länger. Danach wurde Minerva zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag ohnmächtig.

**Tbc_..._**...

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und , naja, Reviews freuen mich immer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo ihr Lieben, hier also Kapitel 3. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin im Moment etwas im Klausurstress...  
Ich habe Minerva in dieser Geschichte etwas jünger "gezaubert", weil sie mir in den Büchern (vor allem nicht im Ersten) aufgrund ihrer Haare etc. eigentlich nie wirklich alt erschienen ist (Bd. 1 Anfang 30, Bd. 2 um die 40).  
Viel Spaß auf jeden Fall beim lesen!**

**Kapitel 3**

Als sie wieder auftauchten, fühlte er, wie sich etwas warmes und glitschig feuchtes auf der Vorderseite seines Umhangs ausbreitete. Sie hatte doch nicht etwa... Doch, sie hatte. Minerva McGonagall, eine (möglicherweise auch _die_ ) mächtige Hexe ihrer Zeit, seit Jahren apparierend, hatte sich ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick ausgesucht, um sich auf seinen Umhang zu übergeben. Na prima. Severus Snape seufzte und fluchte daraufhin so unanständig, dass es ihm im nächsten Moment selbst peinlich war. Als er sich zu Ende geschämt hatte (die Vorstellung, das ihm seine Mutter, hätte sie seine Worte gehört, den Mund auswaschen würde, war sowohl unangenehm als auch zeitraubend), konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine zwei Mitreisenden:  
Harry(oder das "Potter-Balg") schlief zufrieden. Komisch eigentlich, bei Black auf dem Arm hatte er geschrieen, als würden ihn die Dementoren jagen. Nun lag er ganz ruhig da, die kleinen grünen Knopfaugen geschlossen, den Mund gespitzt, und schlief. Obwohl, wenn man darüber nachdachte... Immerhin war es Black gewesen, der ihn gehalten hatte. Der Junge hatte Menschenkenntnis, das musste man ihm lassen. Aber ansonsten war er wie sein... Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Er hätte auch dein Kind sein können. DU hättest ein Kind von ihr haben können.  
Sie. Eine einzelne Träne, klar wie ein Diamant, bahnte sich ihren Weg aus seinem Augenwinkel an der Seite seiner Nase hinunter bis zu seinem Kinn, wo sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hängen blieb, bis sie auf das Bündel tropfte, das in seinen Armen lag. Das Loch, dass man in sein Leben gerissen hatte, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, und er senkte den Kopf. Als seine Arme plötzlich etwas mehr Gewicht tragen mussten als vorher, konzentrierte er sich auf Minerva, die nun mehr in seiner Umarmung hing als kauerte. Offensichtlich hatte sie wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Konnte man es ihr verdenken? Was dieser Muggel gemacht hatte, war ja auch grausam genug gewesen.  
Als er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss hinauf machte, kam ihm eine Idee. Er blieb stehen und klärte sein Bewusstsein von allen Gedanken. Dann hob er seinen langen, blassen Zeigefinger und berührte ihren kleinen, behaarten Kopf, sich intensiv darauf konzentrierend was Minerva gerade fühlte. In der nächsten Sekunde zuckte sein Finger erschreckt zurück, und er war nahe daran, auf die Knie zu sinken, so intensiv und brennend war das Gefühl des Schmerzes und der Kälte gewesen, das zurch seinen Körper gezuckt war wie ein sengender Blitz. Severus riss sich zusammen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Sein Ziel war der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dessen Vorstand ganz und gar nicht begeistert sein würde, ihre beste Freundin in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Severus sollte Recht behalten.

"OH MEIN GOTT; MINERVA! WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST IHR PASSIERT, SEVERUS!?" Ja, Poppy Pomfrey war alles Andere als begeistert, man hätte sie auch als schockiert bezeichnen können. Die kleine Frau in Schwesterntracht wirkte allerdings sehr gefasst für eine Person, deren beste Freundin gerade zu ihr gebracht wird, um ihre Verletzungen zu kurieren. "Ganz ruhig, Poppy. Sie wird schon wieder." "Ich soll mich beruhigen?" "Ja, genau das waren meine Worte. Leidest du unter Amnesie?", schnarrte er. Doch Poppy ignorierte ihn schon. Sie hatte sich über das Bett mit den strahlend weißen Laken gebeugt, auf dessen gestärkter Decke eine kleine Tigerkatze lag. Ihren mahagonifarbenen Zauberstab gezückt, senkte sie ihren Kopf tiefer und murmelte etwas, dass in Severus' Ohren Verdächtig nach der Animagirückverwandlung klang(Er hatte bereits einmal das Vergnügen gehabt, "Opfer" eines solchen Spruches zu werden, als er (vergeblich) versucht hatte, seine Animagus-Verwandlung zu bewältigen, und er musste zugeben, das dies ein heikler und nicht gerade angenehmer Prozess war). Sekunden nachdem Pomfrey sich zurückgelehnt hatte, lag eine erschöpft aussehende Minerva auf dem Bett, die grünen Roben beschmutzt und an den Rändern ausgefranst. Auf ihren Armen, die aus den zerschlissenen, Smaragdgrünen Ärmeln ragten, waren deutlich Kratzer und jede Menge blaue Flecken zu erkennen. Minervas Gesicht schien jedoch erstaunlich unversehrt. Ihre Züge waren zwar immer schon blass gewesen, doch nun waren sie so milchig weiß, dass sie ihm fast durchscheinend erschienen. Um ihre Augen jedoch hatte ihre Haut, die nur hier und da von leichten Spuren des Alterns durchzogen war, einen lilaroten ton angenommen, der in starkem Kontrast zu ihren Lippen stand, die, trocken und brüchig aussehend, fast genauso blass waren wie der Rest ihres Gesichtes. Auf ihrer Stirn, die leicht gerunzelt war (ob im Traum oder vor Schmerz, Severus vermochte es nicht eindeutig zu sagen), bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen, die langsam an ihren Schläfen herunterrannen und in ihren langen Haaren, die sich (wenn auch leicht zerzaust) wie ein glänzender tiefschwarzer Schleier über das Kopfkissen ergossen und, gelöst aus der Gefangenschaft ihres Haarknotens, eine bizarre Krone um ihr Gesicht bildeten.  
Poppys scharfes Einatmen ließ ihn aufhorchen. er sah sie an. Eine Zornfalte hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren wollen, während sie auf ein Pergament starrte, was ein Ergebnis eines Diagnosespruches zu sein schien. "Gut, dass ich erst letzte Woche eine Flasche Skele-Gro bestellt habe, die werden wir brauchen. Hoffentlich kriegt die Arme kein Fieber, bei der Kälte dort draußen. Oh, wenn ich Albus in die Finger kriege... Minerva auf SO eine Mission zu schicken, und noch dazu alleine! Wie unverantwortlich! Und unser armer Harry erst, er wird auf KEINEN Fall zu diesen Leuten kommen, und wenn ich dem alten Kauz jedes Barthaar einzeln ausreißen muss. Ich werde mich PERSÖNLICH dafür einsetzen, dass er einen angebrachten Erziehungsberechtigten bekommt."  
Severus feixte. Warum Dumbledore mit schlagkräftigen Argumenten dazu bewegen, Harry bleiben zu lassen und ihn nicht in die Obhut dieses Idioten zu geben? M an musste schlicht und einfach eine wütende Poppy Pomfrey auf ihn loslassen. Im Hintergrund hörte man das rauschen der Flammen, als die aufgebrachte Schulschwester eine handvoll Flohpuder hineinwarf. Es ertönte ein von den steinernen Wänden zurück hallendes: ALBUS, IN DEN KRANKENFLÜGEL; ABER POSTWENDEND, SONST HEXE ICH DICH AUS DEINEN LÄCHERLICH BUNTEN KLAMOTTEN, BEVOR DU QUIDDITCH SAGEN KANNST" Er stöhnte. Das konnte ja eine lange Nacht werden. Derweil lag Harry Potter immer noch in seinen Armen und schlief friedlich.  
**Tbc...**...

**Das war's auch schon für heute... lasst mich einfach in Reviews wissen, ob es euch gefallen hat, was es zu bemängeln gab etc. Liebe Grüße, eure Carastrophe :)**


End file.
